odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Velvet
: "Ingway! Please, don't use that secret magic!" : ''-Velvet pleaded with Ingway when he is about to transform into Darkova'' Velvet is the princess of the destroyed kingdom of Valentine and is the granddaughter of the mad King Valentine. She is the twin of Ingway and daughter of Princess Ariel and Demon Lord Odin. She is Odin's first born daughter and the older half-sister of Griselda and Gwendolyn Personality She is described to be a very serious and independent young woman with a lot of issues, but only because she has gone through a lot of problems in her life as an outcast to both her grandfather and initially her whole nation when the people of Valentine heard that she and her brother were the children of the enemy. But, despite all of these troubles, she tends to be a sweet, kind and even motherly woman. She is also very determined to succeed in her goal to prevent Armageddon and save all of Erion. She has a deep hatred for her father, the Demon Lord, because she believed that he left her, her brother Ingway and their mother; and that he did not care if they all were to be killed by her grandfather. She also denies that he loved or even cared about them, saying that if he did love them he would have done something to prevent her mother's death, or at least save her and Ingway from a life of suffering under their grandfather. She has a great fear of her grandfather despite him being dead and even believed that he would return (which, to her horror, indeed happened). This is because when she was young he used to torture her and Ingway by whipping them (although Ingway said that Velvet was whipped more times than him). Her fear of him causes her to even still obey him despite knowing what he is planning. Throughout her life she has been haunted by the choice she and Ingway made: to reject their mother in front of their grandfather in order to live; and believed that by being tortured by King Valentine, and accepting the curse in the last letter their mother wrote to them, was the only way to earn her forgiveness. When she first met Cornelius and fell in love with him, she found new hope and meaning in her life, giving her a reason to want to prevent Armageddon from occurring. She continues to love him despite him being turned into a Pooka, and helps in finding away to return him and her people back to their human forms. She also cares for her brother Ingway (despite his tendency to betray her) and her half-sister Gwendolyn, who is actually jealous of Velvet being the most loved daughter and child of their father, while Velvet is jealous of Gwendolyn herself, thinking that she is Odin's most beloved daughter. But despite the two women's initial dislike of each other, Gwendolyn helped Velvet once to escape fom being executed by General Brigan who was blackmailing Odin, because she knew that their father would be heartbroken if Velvet were to die. This then causes Velvet to worry for Gwendolyn and makes her accept Gwendolyn as her younger sister. She also became even more furious at Odin when he exiled Gwendolyn and placed a sleeping spell on her. Alignment Velvet is under or between both the Chaotic Good and Lawful Neutral alignment through out the whole game. But she is more of someone who is under the Lawful Good alignment.﻿ Appearance ﻿Velvet wears a revealing outfit - she contains her hair in a red cap decorated with black lace and golden star ornaments. Her top covers her breasts and leaves her midriff open. She wears a red half-skirt with a dark drapery around her hips, and black stockings, finishing with black slippers. It makes her seem like a gypsy (this is no surprise as she is called the Witch of Elrit Forest and that gypsies are often accused for using witchcraft). She also has fairly long, blond hair as revealed when she was held captive in Titania. Story Velvet and her twin, Ingway, are the illegitimate children of the Valentinian Princess, Ariel, and the Ragnanival King, Odin. When Ariel's father, King Valentine, found out about his daughter's affair with the enemy king, he went insane, hating the daughter he so loved before. Sometime during the young life of the twins, they rejected their mother in front of their grandfather (unknowingly saving their lives from his wrath if they said they loved her), reducing Ariel to tears. The twins initially thought that she was weeping in grief, but Velvet later thinks she was crying tears of joy, not sadness, glad her children were choosing life over death. Valentine eventually strangles his formerly beloved daughter to death, possibly furthering his madness. Even with the knowledge that they rejected their mother, King Valentine did horrible things to his grandchildren that we are never fully told of. Velvet is still terrified of him years later even with her strength and Psypher, Graveryl. Graveryl was originally given to Ariel as a gift, then given to Velvet by Ingway after her demise. Graveryl was the very first Psypher created by the Crystallization Cauldron. After the great destruction of Valentine, she resided in the Elrit Forest, making herself known as the Witch of Elrit. She spent her time tracking down scrolls that foretold Armageddon: the end of the world. She thinks her best bet would be to journey to Winterhorn Ridge to ask the great dragon, Hindel, for help in her quest... Velvet is first seen in-game talking to Hindel. He sees the end of the world, and informs Velvet that his time on the earth is almost up since a Black Knight is going to kill him. Velvet -naturally- is in shock that Hindel says he will be killed shortly. She then tells him that she is going to try and stop the beginning of the end of the world. Velvet then travels to the Netherworld, looking for the scrolls that foretell Armageddon. There, she runs into Skuldi, one of the three Wisemen. With his help, she finds King Gallon. Gallon gives Velvet the scrolls contained in his rotting body, telling her to seek out the rest of the psalms, but due to his laughter, he attracted the attention of Queen Odette, who grows furious that the granddaughter of King Valentine is in her dominion. Velvet defeats Odette in a fierce battle, but is surrounded by the Halja. Demon Lord Odin intervenes to save her life and briefly chats with Odette. Despite her protests, Odin escorts Velvet to the Netherworld exit, where Skuldi, who was listening in, vanishes to tell Beldor and Urzur the fact that Velvet is Odin's daughter. As the first of the Cauldron War is happening, Velvet sneaks into Ringford to steal the Ring Titrel. After breaking into the palace, she steals the ring, but is caught by Mercedes. Velvet became shocked to find out that the ring had been given to Ringford by Ingway. After a fight, Velvet manages to escape with the ring. At the Pooka Village, Ingway is angry that Velvet has the ring and demands to have it, but is refused. He goes off to deal with the three sorcerers. Outside the lost capital, Velvet became horrified when she is encountered by her grandfather, the late King Valentine, now in the form of a cloaked skeleton. She was unable to hide her absolute fear of him due to how he was when he was alive. She was even more frightened when Valentine began to talk of his plans to start the Armageddon. He leaves for the Cauldron, and Velvet quickly heads for the frontlines of the Cauldron War to use the Ring Titrel to neutralize the Cauldron. At the war's fronlines, Velvet fights off against both the Aesir and Vanir to get to the Crystallization Cauldron, where she is encountered with General Brigan. Not appreciating being interrupted, she fights the behemoth off. After taking him down, Velvet reaches the Cauldron and uses the ring to shut it down, turning it useless. Krois and other Pooka arrive to get her out of there quickly, but Velvet tells them to return to the village before they are spotted as she doesn't wish to involve them in the war. She offers to use herself as a distraction for them, where she then encounters Gwendolyn. Velvet realizes this Valkyrie is Odin's daughter, which also makes her her half-sister. Velvet quickly runs off before Gwendolyn could react. Returning to the Pooka Village, Velvet and Krois are accosted by goblins who have been hired by Valentine to steal back the Ring Titrel. Killing them off, Velvet realizes that holding onto the ring is dangerous, so she seeks a way to hide it from all. With that, she heads off to Horn Mountain. At the mountain peak, she finds the dead Hindel, killed by Oswald prior, then is encountered by an angry Wagner. Velvet was forced to fight him to calm him down somewhat. She tells him Hindel had predicted she come to the mountain to meet Wagner. Velvet then presents thr ring and her intention to hide it. Wagner tells her that there is no place completely unreachable, so he offers to eat the ring, which Velvet obliges. Eventually, she is captured by the Valkyries. After escaping from Brigan, Velvet races down to escape the Aesir, but is soon surrounded. To her surprise, Gwendolyn comes in and helps her escape. Odin arrives to pass judgement on Gwendolyn's actions which are considered as treason. Velvet gets angry at Odin that he would do such a thing against his own daughter, but Gwendolyn tells her to keep it to herself in order for Odin to save face with his subjects. She gives Velvet back her Graveryl Cahin before telling her to escape. Velvet escapes Horn Mountain, her thoughts thinking back on her half'sister's sacrifice for her sake. Returning to the Pooka Village, Velvet finds Myris being accosted by Skuldi, who quickly escapes. She learns from Myris that Gwendolyn had been banished from Ragnanival and placed in a castle in the Elrit Forest. Feeling responsible, Velvet makes her way to the Elrit Forest to check on Gwendolyn. She finds Odin there and calls him out on his treatement of Gwendolyn. Valentine then arrives, shocking Odin. Valentine blames his murdering of his own daughter and his status as a mad king on Odin for having a tryst with her. He then orders Velvet to kill Odin. After wounding him enough, Valentine goes to deal the finishing blow, but is stopped by Velvet. Odin then takes the opportunity to grab Valentine to kill him. Seeing how Valentine deeply regrets what he had done to his own daughter, Odin releases him, saying death is too good for him. At the old castle terrace, Velvet and Odin look upon the slumbering Gwendolyn. Again, Velvet calls Odin out, saying that he's no different from Valentine, only realizing a treasure's true worth once it is gone. Odin departs, then Velvet gives a few words to her sleeping half-sister, praying that she'll one day find a man who will treat her right, and no longer suffer for her own kindness. At the Pooka Village, Myris tells Velvet that she will go to attend to Gwendolyn.Velvet is grateful and wishes her well and to protect Gwendolyn as best as she can. Meril then tells Velvet about the incident with the goblins who have stolen the Pooka's stash of collected Valentine Coins, and how one Pooka fought to get them all back from the Fire Kingdom. Velvet was shocked when she heard the name of the Pooka was Cornelius. She began to piece the puzzle together, realizing that Ingway must have placed the Pooka's Curse on him. She then goes off to Titania. In King Edmund's Court, Urzur grills Edmund about the Royal Family's Secret Power, which he continues to be evasive about. Skuldi then arrives to inform that Velvet was on the way. Skuldi vanishes as Urzur warns Edmund to quietly play his part. Velvet requests to see Cornelius as she heard that he had been cursed. Urzur offers to guide her to Cornelius, where she is taken to the kingdom's sewer maze. She is forced into a fight against Belial and Beldor. Due to the fight, Velvet, gets easily captured by Beldor, Urzur, and Skuldi. Velvet learned that they were the ones who placed the Pooka's Curse on Cornelius at Ingway's request. The three sorcerers had been trying to gain the secret power of Titania's royal family, which was the transformation of the Darkova Beast. They also tell her of the Armageddon prophecy, where "two crownless lords" will survive the apocalypse, and their plan to take control of the world once it has been purified. Velvet is then put to sleep, where she is then rescued by Cornelius. Cornelius is glad Velvet is all right, then she calls out to him, asking if he's really Prince Cornelius, the man she loves. The Pooka Prince quickly runs off in shame despite Velvet's protests. Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Odette is surprised to see Ingway come into her domain. He comes with a request to send her legions of undead into Ragnanival... Velvet is met by Ingway outside the Pooka Village, and is not happy to see her brother after learning what he had done to Cornelius. He tells her there is more to him than she realizes and prays that she live out the rest of her days in peace. He was then met with a spirit who informs him of the raid on Ragnanival. He leaves to fight against Odin. Velvet quickly tries to pursue him, realizing what he is planning. Fighting her way through Ragnanival, Velvet comes across Ingway facing off against Odin. She begs Ingway not to use the Titania Royal Family's Secret Power, then learns that Ingway was the one who destroyed Valentine Kingdom with the Cauldron. He then proceeds to use the power to transform into the Darkova to kill Odin. He goes completely out of control, forcing Velvet to fight him in self defense. After defeating him, Ingway reverts back to normal. He urges Velvet to quickly escape before the guards arrive. Velvet then reveals the truth of their mother to him, that she did what she did to ensure her children wouldn't get killed, shocking him to the core. The guards soon arrive, and the twins believe that this was the end. Suddenly, Cornelius comes out through a portal and helps them escape to the Pooka Village. Some time later, Ingway had been revealed to have left. Velvet is worried and Cornelius tells her that he'll turn up again. Merril come out wondering where her father, Krois, was. The Pooka in question comes in severely wounded. He tells Velvet and Cornelius his shocking discoveries about the Armageddon prophecy, that only two people will survive its wrath. The prophecies detail the five disasters that will come, and the forces destined to stop them. The prophecy hints Velvet to be the one to destroy the Crystallization Cauldron. According to it, the Cauldron "cannot be destroyed by swords, spears or arrows, it can only be chained". Velvet's Graveryl is a chain flail, so she is the only candidate. During the Armageddon, she attempts to reason with her grandfather but to no avail. After a hard battle, she stops the Cauldron without destroying its core, fainting in the process. King Valentine is about to kill her, but is stopped by a vision of Velvet's mother induced by the great likeness between Ariel and her daughter. Instead of killing Velvet, King Valentine releases Leventhan into the skies. Abilities Velvet is skilled in whip combat, giving her fast attacks and range with her Gravryl Chain. She also has the ability to swing around, giving her more mobility and invincibility to attacks. Velvet also has the ability to elongate her chain to near infinite lengths to attack many targets at once. Gameplay Velvet uses Graveryl as her weapon, a dual edged Psypher chain. She is able to chain multiple combos on one enemy, thanks to her dance-like movement. She is also the weakest character in game with the fastest Psypher growth. Her unique attack that she is able to generate her chain to search the target and hit it, an instant death for her foes. She has a wide variation for her attack, most notably her ability to 'stretch' her chain and her ability to track down foes. Different to other characters, Velvet can swings around the area. This is probably due to she resides in Elrit, and swinging around the trees would be the most convient way to travel. She also excels in mid range battle, with her abilty to swing around. Velvet fights against Odette, Mercedes, Brigan, Wagner, Odin, Belial and Beldor, Darkova, and is the foe against the Crystalization Cauldron according to the prophecy. Trivia *Velvet bears a trait being the eldest daughter: Mature, independent, and conflicted. *Velvet is another name for soft, dark shaded blue color. *Velvet's color scheme, feminitity, her relationship with her callous, aloof, and overprotective brother, and most parallelly her Psypher Gravryl bear a remarkable resemblance to Saint Seiya's Andromeda Shun and his Nebula Chains. In both sets of chains, the diamond weights are the same shape. Shun's armor is burgundy from the second version onward, and his Nebula Chains attack in the same fashions is the Gravryl, in which a seemingly infinite amount of chains stem from a seemingly small source and are mystically directed by the weights in an array of patterns and maneuvers to attack foes. In particular, the appearance, formation, and functions of Andromeda Shun's primary offensive and defensive attacks, the Thunder Wave and Rolling Defense, are embodied in the attacks performed by the Gravryl. Gallery Image:2.jpg| Velvet Artwork Image:Pvsprite.png| Velvet as a Pooka os-velvet.jpg|Velvet render, as seen in the game Velvet_OS_07.jpg|Velvet and Ingway's curse 485248_342676592453776_1133342891_n.jpg|Artwork of velvet and Mercedes Residing Tree at elrit forest Category:Main characters Category:Royalty Category:Playable characters